percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Emma Halman
Emma is the daughter of Gaia and a famous geologist, Micheal Halman. She lives at Camp Jupiter. Appearance Emma has really pale blue eyes, so pale they're almost grey. She has light brown-red hair. She always wears on of her purple Camp Jupiter shirts, along with a purple jewel necklace and hair clip. She also sometimes wears earings. Personality Emma is very smart. She is an expert in rocks and minerals because of her dad. Show her a rock, she'll examine it for a minute and then tell you what kind it is. She is also very funny and sarcastic. And don't mess with her hair, she will beat you to a pulp. She's very tough. She will do anything to protect her friends, even risk her own life to protect theirs. She becomes serious when she joins the Olympian League, but she stays funny and sarcastic, just not as often. Friends and Family Micheal Halman- father, a famous geologist. Gaia- mother, literally the earth Camden Tomson- best friend, daughter of Apollo Rani Langlan- friend, son of Minerva, has a crush on Emma Megan- daughter of Venus Neptune- grandfather Korra Halman- descendant Enemies Gaia- even though she's her mother, Gaia is a huge enemy of Emma's Adro- Emma has to defeat him so he doesn't destroy the world Burning Sun- A group of monsters/demigods/mortals who believe the gods are wrong and are the main enemies of The Olympian League. Liquid Fire- a part of Burning Sun Quests Camp Jupiter Kill Gaia Emma has to go to Pike's Peak with her two friends, Camden and Rani, to save her father from her evil mother, Gaia. Their plan is to have Emma battle her mother, because only a child of the Earth can kill her, and have the other two save her dad. Defeat Adro Three girls, Emma included, have to defeat Adro, the African god of destruction. He will destroy the world if they don't defeat eachother. Olympian League Emma and the rest of Team Delta must investigate a weapon that Liquid Fire is making. They are captured by the enemy and the weapon goes off... They get transported to a different dimension. They've contacted HQ but they won't be saved for a couple of weeks. Weapons and Powers Miracle- a celestial bronze sword coated in silver. It was given to her by her father. He mined the silver himself. control over water- Emma can control water since she is the legacy of Neptune control over the earth- Since she is the daughter of Gaia, she can control the earth healing- Emma can not be hurt or sick while on the ground, so she is near impossible to defeat, and she can heal anyone as long as they are on the ground. Trivia #Emma is the only demigod daughter of Gaia ever known. #Emma's weapon, Miracle, is a celestial bronze sword coated in a layer of silver, so it could kill anything. #Her dad is the son of Posiedon, so she is related to Percy and Frank. #She is in the 5th Cohort, along with Camden. #Her fatal flaw is thinking she can protect anyone. She also suffers from anxiety. # Her theme song is "Titanium" by David Guetta ft. Sia. Her mother hates her, but she won't let that bother her. # Monsters just think that she has a silver sword that can't kill them. But little do they know is that celestial bronze is inside the silver. # She is the self-insertion of DaughterofTerpsichore. # After she defeats Adro, she joins the Young Olympian League (Team Delta). # Her father met Gaia while studying at a college, and they had Emma a few months later, and only then did he find out she was Gaia and then he moved to New Rome to keep her safe. Gallery Emma 2.jpg|Emma Gaia.jpg|Gaia Sword.jpg|Miracle Emma.png|Emma Category:DaughterofTerpsichore Category:Children of Gaia Category:Roman Demigods Category:Self-Insertion Category:The Olympian League Category:Into the Unknown Category:grandchildren of Po Category:Grandchildren of Poesidon Category:Legacy Category:Demiprotogenoi